the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
First Impressions - Daring Don't
When I watch episodes on YouTube, I tend to sort through the comments in order to get an feeling for the initial thoughts to this episode. This one seemed to be pretty mixed, and... I don't know why. I thought this episode was fucking awesome. Not just awesome, fucking awesome. If last week was Scooby Do, this week was DuckTales, purely action-packed and completely awesome. They took this in a direction that I didn't exactly predict. I, like virtually everyone else thought that Daring Do was a totally fictional character. A lot of people seem to be saying that this episode is full of fan-service. I don't see how that's a "legitimate complaint." I mean, if you're bogging down the plot to throw in random fan service, like Polsky did in "Keep Calm and Flutter On," that's a complaint. But, "they're writing a story that a lot of fans wanted to see" is not a complaint. That being said, Polsky did kind of skirt the line a couple of times here. I mean, if Daring Do was a real adventurer, then you'd think that there would be a lot more knowledge about it, especially regarding Twilight who knew like everything about her favorite author. Daring Do must be damn good at keeping secrets then, and Auhizotal (I know it's misspelled. Do YOU know how to spell it?) must be one of the most secretive villains in all of Equestria. And I had know idea that Equestria had some Aztec temples lying around. The word is "fridge logic." Things you don't think about when you're watching the episode the first time, and only come to know when you actually process what you just say. For the record, it's the downfall of one Charlotte Fullerton. You know, I actually think the "it's all a dream" twist would have been really useful here. Complain, complain, complain. I said the episode was fucking awesome. What did I think was so fucking awesome about it? Remember how people say Read It and Weep was a shout-out to bronies. I can imagine that Dave Polsky came up with all of Twilight and Rainbow's dialog just sitting around Bronycon. They play off each other great, which is nice since I don't think they've had any extended reaction since... I can't remember. May the Best Pet Win! probably. This episode is definitely more entertaining than Read It and Weep, in terms of both action and comedy. I can't give this episode anything but a gold medal because I truly do love this episode. There's only one moment that I don't "love." It's when Daring Do says that she needs to keep her adventures a secret, or something to that affect. Guess it was a bad idea to publish them in a series of novels then, huh? So, how much does the Fridge Logic hold this episode back? Like I said, I wish that this episode used the "it's all a dream" twist. Considering that things were so out of the ordinary it probably wouldn't be the slap in the face that it usually was. Although learning lessons in your sleep is a weird concept to me. It's another episode like last week. I don't like the set-up, but I love the payoff. And here the payoff is much better this time around. I'm going to have to watch the episode a couple of times before I decide just how much of a pass I give Dave Polsky, because in all honesty, it's my favorite of his efforts, beating out Too Many Pinkie Pies. Speaking of which, it's time for our favorite part of these first impressions "was Pinkie Pie in character." Yes. Mostly. I don't know how to explain it, but for some reason she just felt in character (except when she was painting the red line), but every other joke from her felt like our classic high energy Pinkie and not a childish schizotypal idiot. Her having a party to celebrate a random holiday that no one's ever heard of is much more in line with her character than having her bang a school bell with her head or color in a coloring book. So, I guess if you could stretch your suspension of disbelief a bit more than usual, you'll probably love this episode. You know, like I did. Category:Miscellaneous